Student Page: Justin Patchett
Name: Justin Patchett Age: 17 DOB: 17/06/1993 Grade: '''Senior '''Gender: '''Male '''Species: '''Human '''Height/ Weight: '''1.7m/ 72 kg (5'10/ approximately 160 pounds) '''Occupation/Role: '''Student. School prefect. Plays bass in the school rock band, Haunting the Halls '''Clubs: Drama, Choir Orientation: 'Straight. Has a bromance with his best friend, Blain Briggs. '''Relationship status: '''Long term relationship with Ronny Michaels. '''Likes: '''Bass guitar, acoustic guitar, music, Haunting the Halls, singing, scalp massages, the colours grey and green, spending time with his girlfriend, skateboarding, looking at the stars/ astronomy '''Dislikes: '''The Wall Ghoul, people who judge him before they get to know him, stalkers, his picture being taken, being embarrassed 'Personality: ' Justin has his aura of calm, but he has been known to overreact and be a bit overdramatic. These occasional bursts of emotion only take him a few moments to recover from, however. Has a knack of getting involved in things that don’t concern him. Can be quite suave and charming when need be. Is very protective of people close to him. Will always go out of his way to make someone smile, even if that means acting like a complete tool. Has a ‘Big Brother’ complex. Talks in Aussie jargen to annoy people. (This person is usually Isaiah). 'Clothing style: Justin has a very casual clothes sense, enjoying loose jeans and shirts. His clothes consist of mostly streetand skate styles with a bit of surfer thrown in. His favourite clothing item is a vest. mh__justin_ref_sheet_by_kagstar-d345jcw.png|Justin's reference sheet. Clothes from left: Uniform, Casual, Swimming, Semi-formal i_see_what_you_did_there_by_kagstar-d3ichgw.png|An example of Justin's wardrobe. we_are_very_busy_people_by_nightviper16-d37x60z.png|A more 'glammed' up Justin by nightviper16.deviantart.com mh__fashionistas_by_kagstar-d38tezt.png|Another example of Justin's wardrobe: second from left. 'Biography:' Justin was born in Sydney, New South Wales, Australia but was raised on the Gold Coast, Queensland. When he was 13 his parents won the lottery and chose to move to the United States. After traveling around the country they sent Justin to Misery High. They also bought a summer house in Misery Falls where they currently reside. While Justin was in his Freshman year he started dating a girl called Gwen . During the freshman challenge, Gwen was taken by the Wall Ghoul . Justin felt that he was responsible for her death since he pushed her to do the challenge with him. His studies suffered during his Junior year due to many traumatic events and going back to Australia several times during the year. After being threatened to be pulled out of the school by his parents, who are now living at Misery Falls, Justin has buckled down significantly, wanting to spend his last year at school with his girlfriend Ronny before he graduates. Justin and Ronny have been dating only a few months, but the two have grown close. This relationship is being threatened slightly by Ronny’s growing distance following the Summer. Justin doesn’t know why Ronny’s behaviour has changed, but he’s determined not to push out of fear he’ll push her away in the process. While he has no problem with people being gay (since most of his classmates are it seems), he becomes extremely uncomftable if a guy starts flirting with him. This does not stop him from having a bromance with his best friend and fellow band member, Blain. Justin's first girlfriend was taken by the wall ghoul and was touchy about the subject, but now is opening up about it more. Justin used to board at the school but now lives with his parents at their summer house at Misery Falls. Lives a few doors down from Isaiah Segovia. 'Character interactions:' Best friends with fellow band members Blain, Estela and Ronny. He was also good friends with Tammy before she was killed by a ghost. He's also friends with Roxanne Griffin and Annie May Frederickson (though some what reluctantly on her part). He and Carl Henry Frederickson have a complicated friendship; though the two can't stand each other they're willing to team up when the time calls for it. Hates Isaiah Segovia with a passion. Family: Only child of Peter and Grace Patchett. Peter has a twin brother who lives in Sydney with his wife and 2 sons. Grace has a younger sister who lives in rural Victoria. 'Relationships:' ''Friendship 'Blain Briggs' Blain is Justin's best friend and bromance. The two are inseperable. The two met in Sophmore year when Blain started the school's rock band. Blain is the lead singer and guitarist for Haunting the Halls. They have many things in common: music, annoying Estela, annoying Isaiah, playing pranks, video games to name a few. 'Estela Vega' Estela is Justin's best female friend. She is the drummer for Haunting the Halls and sometimes acts as 'mother' of the group. Romantic 'Gwen' Justin’s first girlfriend. She and Justin were in freshman year when they began dating though their relationship did not last long. Gwen was the first born in an Irish- Catholic family. Her parents did not believe that ghosts roamed the halls of Misery High and enrolled her. She met Justin on her first day and their friendship quickly blossomed into something more. A few weeks into their relationship, Gwen was taken by the Wall Ghoul during the Freshman challenge. '''Tammy Aston' Tammy Valentine (now Aston) and Justin met during freshman year and from the beginning Tammy was smitten with him. The crush quickly turned into a boarder line obsession with the boy, with Tammy taking secret photographs of him and stealing possessions. Though Justin was aware of this after a while, he chose to ignore it fearing if he confronted Tammy it would hurt her feelings. Eventually, Justin told Tammy that his feelings for her were purely platonic, breaking her heart. She was befriended soon after by Isaiah Segovia. Isaiah has hated Justin from that moment on, though the feeling is mutual. Justin and Tammy remained close and Justin was devastated when Tammy died at the hands of the Wall Ghoul. Her death lead to him making the decision to break up with his girlfriend Ronny, though they got back together a few months later. Tabby Marsin Tabby and Justin were best friends and mutual crushes. Tabby was the lead guitarist of Haunting the Halls and the founder of the band, with Justin joining soon after on bass. The two became fast friends and were very close. The two were constantly being mistaken for a couple. Tabby grew to like Justin as more than just friends but Justin was still put off relationships after Gwen. Justin was unaware of her feelings for him until during the 'pot cookie' incident when Tabby kissed him while high. He returned the kiss later and realised his feelings for her. They were going to go to prom together until Chloe Spooner asked Justin first, to which he said yes not wanting to hurt her feelings. Justin eventually told Tabby of his feelings for her after prom but unfortunately she transferred so the two agreed to remain friends. 'Ronny Michaels' Ronny and Justin had a rocky start to their relationship. Though the two got along at first, they had very different personalities and sometimes butted heads. Justin didn't realise his growing feelings for her and was very confused by them since he hadn't felt them so strongly in a while. Ronny was also confused by Justin's advances since she had never had a boyfriend before and her brothers had given her a very sheltered life in terms of learning about boys and love. The two eventually shared their feelings after a rather interesting night that started with Ronny trying to help Justin with his english homework and ended in her staying the night in his room on the empty bed. Justin wouldn't let Ronny go out into the halls after dark out of fear that the Wall Ghoul would take her. She was touched by his concern and agreed to stay. Justin got up halfway though the night and fell asleep leaning next to her on the bed. 'Other:' *Lived at the school until Senior year. Now lives in Misery Falls with his parents. *Has a small stuffed Koala he used to keep under his pillow that his first girlfriend gave me as a joke. Is now residing in his wardrobe. *Almost all his boxers have Australian animal prints on it. *Spends almost every holiday back in Australia with his Dads parents. His Mum's are dead. They own a farm. He rides horses and feeds the chickens. He likes it. He probably won't join the schools riding team (or whatever they're called) cos he think it's a bit stuck up *Loves playing the bass but has been teaching himself to play the acoustic guitar *Loves getting hugs. Mostly from girls. He thinks they give the best hugs. Will probably randomly hug one of his girl friends (as in friends that are girls. he likes hugging ronny too ) just for the hell of it. Also hugs Blain, but he's the only guy he'd ever hug. *Has a small scar from when he encountered the Wall Ghoul for the first time on upper arm. *Talks in his sleep.